


Both Hands

by moderndean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndean/pseuds/moderndean
Summary: Dean being pissed at Sam for curing him from being a demon.





	Both Hands

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a request, you can talk to me on tumblr @moderndean

  
  
  


It had been a few days after Dean became human again, and to say the very least, he wasn’t taking it that well. Dean had been angry about almost anything and everything. First it was baby, Sam wasn’t sure if Dean was mad about himself treating her like that, or if he was mad about Sam letting him treat her like that.

 

But whatever it was, it was really starting to piss Sam off.

 

Next it was the guns. Dean hadn’t used any of his guns while as a demon so naturally, they were unclean from being unused so long ago. While still on a mad rave about the car, Dean shut himself out in his room and spent an almost entire 3 days just cleaning guns. Which Sam had thought was bizarre, yes, they were guns but he didn’t they need that much ‘precious’ attention. Which had earned a few vulgar shouts from Dean and a very roughly slammed door in his face.

 

Then there was the hunting obsession and research, after the car and after the guns, Dean spent more hours in the library lately than Sam had in awhile. Dean had been on his laptop for at least 6 hours straight starting from this morning, r _ esearching, maybe?  _ Sam had no clue. When he went out for some food and to clear his mind Sam couldn’t help but think that maybe it  _ was  _ a mistake curing Dean, Sam really didn’t want to think like that but it’s all he’s been able to think about for the last few days.

 

And it’s not like Sam wanted to think like that, but damn he’s been missing Dean. And not in the regular way either, they haven’t had sex since before the fight with metatron and to Sam it feels like forever. Hell they haven’t even been kissing, cuddling or sleeping in the Same bed lately, or _ even fucking talking to each other _ . Sam’s pretty sure if he’d asked Dean, he’d say that he’s still a threat to Sam or something stupid.

 

But when Sam walked down the stairs he knew something was immediately wrong. Dean wasn’t in the library, but that’s not what Sam was worried about. He was worried about the books and paper that were scattered  _ everywhere.  _ The books were ripped like hell, and Dean’s laptop, well Sam wouldn’t exactly call it a laptop anymore. The thing was smashed, absolutely wrecked. Now Sam didn’t mind, they could just buy Dean a new one, but Sam’s has a copy of almost everything and anything in the bunker. So as long as Dean didn’t smash his too, he’s fine and definitely not gonna freak out.

 

“Dean?!” Sam’s voice echoed through most of the bunker, he paused and when no reply came back, he panicked and grabbed his pistol from the waistband of his jeans. Sam stayed close to the walls, he wasn’t sure if anyone else was in the bunker. Sam was certain it wasn’t Cas, after they caught Dean and cured him, cas took off immediately after  _ to fucking god knows where. _

 

But Sam didn’t know what else could have gotten into the bunker, the bunker was warded with almost anything and everything that there is for monsters.

“Sammy?!?” Dean’s voice came from the opposite hallway Sam was in, as Sam was running he realized that Dean was in one their rooms. As Sam skidded to a halt out front of his door he heard crying and realized it was Dean. 

 

Dean was wrapped in Sam’s blankets sitting criss cross with only his head peaking out from the blankets he had draped over his shoulders, his face was red and his eyes were closed. Sam lowered his gun and walked towards Dean slowly, putting his gun on one of the shelves near the bed.

 

“Don’t!” Dean’s voice was loud and startled Sam, Dean still had his eyes closed and tears were still making a path down his cheeks. “Sammy, please don’t”

Sam had his head titled to the side looking at Dean “Dean” Sam’s voice was quiet and unthreatening as he could sound.

 

“No, Sam please. Just go” 

“Dean i-”

“Sam!” Dean yelled, he had one hand uncovered from where it was holding the blanket over himself, Dean’s hand was turning white from how hard he was gripping the edge of the blanket. 

Sam raised his hands up, not that Dean would even notice, started backing up slowly towards the door and once he was past the door frame he shut the door behind him.

 

So now Sam couldn’t shut himself out in his room, because Dean was currently occupying his, for some odd reason. Sam definitely didn’t feel like going in Sean's room, so he walked out to the library and started to clean up the mess Dean had made.

 

After the library was decent, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. He’d had enough of Dean’s behaviour, and he was going to put an end to it now. Sam marched his way to his room,  _ not really, it was more of a quiet shuffle.  _ When Sam reached his door he sighed and paused, this could go 2 ways; Dean could try to kill Sam or torture him or, he could calm down and they could solve this the way they usually do: cold beers and watching the stars on baby’s hood. Sam was really hoping the latter.

 

As Sam pushed the door open slowly, he saw Dean wasn’t on the bed or under the blankets. Before Sam was able to check behind the door, he was suddenly tackled to the ground on his back with a knife. He groaned when his injured shoulder made contact with the hard floor underneath him _.  _ Sam forgot that even though Dean wasn’t a demon anymore, he still had the mark of cain, and  _ that was bad _ .

 

Sam wasn’t sure what happened, but the next thing he knew when he woke up was that he was in the same room they cured Dean in. the lights were off and Sam could tell the bookshelves were closed and the door was probably shut tight and locked. Until they weren’t anymore. And Dam was suddenly looking at the bright light bulb up above him. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, Dean was then standing in front of him, with the same hammer he’d chased Sam around the bunker with when he was a demon.

 

Dean swung the hammer back and forth in front of him while grinning like a sly cat, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

 

“So what do you say Sammy, Think we should test those funny bones you got? Make sure they’re still ‘funny bones’ when they’re broken with a hammer.”

 

“Dean, stop. Please, you’re not a demon anymore.”

 

“And whose fault is that now? I told you Sam, I liked the disease.”

 

“It’s not a disease Dean.”

 

Sam wasn’t sure what had gotten into Dean, but whatever it was, it was going to stop. Sam was going to make sure of it. Sam knew Dean was in the middle of some kind of break down, the only other time he’d seen Dean like this was when their dad died.

 

Maybe Dean thought he was hallucinating, maybe he thought Sam was a shifter or demon of some sort, maybe he thought he was still a demon. Sam had to think of a plan, and he had to think of something  _ quick. _

 

Dean had walked directly in front of Sam, Sam's knees were parallels and touching Dean’s. The metal head of the hammer was cold through the holes over Sam's knees, the material of Sam's jeans worn and thin to the white threads spread across the tan skin of his legs.

 

Dean had started laughing and taunted Sam with the hammer and tapped it lightly against his knees, where his legs reacted and jumped out, the muscle seizing.

 

Sam panicked and started talking to Dean, startling Dean, giving Sam an advantage. Sam started lightly, he started talking slowly and quietly.

 

“You remember that Dean? That time we jumped of that shed, when i broke my arm and rode on the front of that old shitty bike you stole all the way to hospital”

 

Dean paused, avoiding eye contact after he lowered the hammer, and Sam continued on, talking about good memories that only he and Dean would remember.

 

“How about the time where i came home crying when i was thirteen because i didn’t know how to kiss girls”

“You remember that? When you didn’t laugh at me, you grabbed my face and put your lips on mine and licked into my mouth while biting my lips while i pulled your hair and you moaned”

 

Dean dropped the hammer, the metal making a loud echoing sound against the floor, as Dean backed away from Sam slowly. the first sign of submission from Dean.

 

“What about the time i asked you what a blowjob felt like? Cause i remember the way you kissed me softly that night, sighing into my mouth while you trailed your lips down my jaw and neck”

“Or the way you started slow, keeping eye contact the whole time, while you licked my tip and then took it all and you gagged and went again, and keep going till i blew my load and you swallowed it all.”

 

“Then insisted i didn’t have to return the favour but i did, i knew you loved it. The sight of my head between your thighs, because i was yours Dean, always have been”

 

Dean looked up at sam, his eyes glossy and cheeks red while the freckles stood out against the blush.

 

“What about the fourth of july 1996? When you took me to that field we burnt down after we lighted a whole case of fireworks, when we made love for the first time in the backseat of baby.”

 

“Member’ we took it slow, we kissed until our lips were numb and i was begging you for more? And you spent a while with prep, to make sure you wouldn’t hurt me? And i screamed at the waves of pain and pleasure that hit me when we were finally connected at the hip”

 

“I’m yours Dean, i always have been and i always will be. You know that. Nothing can take me away from you, nothing can take you away from me.”

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but Dean, please.  _ I’m here, it’s me, it’s really me and i’m not going anywhere.” _

 

Dean breathed out shakily, his voice didn’t appear when he tried to speak. He looked at the floor then at Sam again. Tears finally leaving his eyes making a trail down his cheeks navigating their way down his jaw, Dean walked over to sam again and untied him.

 

Dean stood awkwardly in front of sam, his arms sawying slightly, fingers balled in firsts at his side. Sam sighed and looked at Dean and waited until Dean finally looked up and made eye contact and nodded.

 

Dean took a couple more steps toward Sam. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him against his chest, Dean took another shaky breath and wrapped his arms against sam’s waist and buried his face into Sam’s neck and finally started crying.

 

“I’m here Dean, it’s me. It’s really me, whatever you’re feeling we can fix it okay? But i’m gonna need both hands on deck here. Can you do that for me?”

Sam let out a breath when he felt Dean nod slowly into his neck.

 

“Hey,” Sam whispered and lifted Dean’s face with his hand, Sam tilted his face towards Dean and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Dean. I really do.” Dean opened his eyes, nodded again and lifted one hand up and to grab the back of neck of Sam’s neck and pressed Sam’s lips against his.

Dean sighed into the kiss, “I love you too Sammy”


End file.
